Jack Nesbitt
by airmac
Summary: Развитие событий после финала 3-го сезона.


_Ну, что ж, не удержалась я после такого финала и написала очередной свой "жесткачь",_ _ **все кто нежен и кого коробит от насилия, закрывайте эту страницу**_ _, остальные - добро пожаловать, хотя не думаю, что вас будет много :)_

 _Текст не редактирован, не вижу смысла тратить на это время, так как для тех, кто ленится написать отзыв, это скорее всего не имеет большого значения, а остальные знают меня и поймут :)_

* * *

Несбитт сидел у стойки и допивал второй стакан виски. Танцующие полуголые девушки уже давно перестали отвлекать его от чего-то бы то ни было, а все остальные подчиненные были достаточно сообразительны, чтобы не беспокоить его.

Он ни секунды не сомневался в правильности своего решения, тем более выбора у него всё равно не было - в любом другом варианте, это он бы сейчас захлебывался собственной кровью в темном подвале. И всё же что-то не давало ему покоя. Может ему стоило просто выгнать Кейси? Но тогда это тоже вызвало бы подозрения. Несбитт громко чертыхнулся и осушил стакан одним залпом. Затем развернувшись спиной к стойке, оглядел свои владения, ему не стоило показывать свою слабость здесь, поэтому он ухмыльнулся и слегка шатаясь от алкоголя направился к себе в кабинет.

Он запер дверь и повалился на диван. События прошедшего дня прокручивались в голове. Он не видел, как и где они забрали Кейси, но он видел его после. Несбитт многое бы дал, чтобы забыть это, но картинки как назло продолжали проигрываться у него в голове. Как Кейси стал отползать от него в сторону стенки, Несбитт еще подумал о том, что это было вовсе непросто сделать со связанными за спиной руками. Он тогда искренне удивился, неужели Кейси боялся его, уж по сравнению с тем, что сделали эти ребята, сам Несбитт не представлял опасности. Но когда Кейси стал приподниматься, чтобы обпереться о стенку, Несбитт понял, что тот просто хотел сесть повыше, а не оставаться перед ним на полу. Он невольно ухмыльнулся и покачал головой, в тот момент перед лицом смерти Кейси больше думал о своем достоинстве, чем о сломанных ребрах, которые не давали ему вздохнуть без боли.

Он хотел поговорить с ним, но не стал. Что бы то он ни сказал это не изменит отношение Кейси к жизни и к тому решению которое он принял. Он мог попытаться убедить его сдать информацию которую знал о полиции, но Кейси лучше него понимал, что это будут последние его слова, а судя по всему он еще готов был бороться. К сожалению Несбитт знал, что очень скоро они отберут у него и это.

cCc

Несбитт кивком поздоровался с охранником и прошел дальше в служебную часть русского ресторана. Он бывал там несколько раз на встречах и прекрасно знал, где и что находилось. Подойдя к узкой двери в кладовку он не ожидал увидеть там очередного охранника патрулирующего дверь, он подозревал, что Кейси сейчас был не в том состоянии, чтобы сбежать. Так что то, что русские были такого высокого мнения о пожарнике, заставило его усмехнуться.

\- Мне надо с ним поговорить, - сухо сказал он охраннику, намекая, чтобы тот открыл ему дверь.

Охранник на секунду засомневался, но он знал Несбита и решил, что ничего страшного, если он позволит ему увидеть пожарника, тем более "поговорить" им вряд ли удастся.

Охранник вставил ключи и несколько раз провернув, открыл узкую металлическую дверь. Несбитт пытался разглядеть что-то в кромешной темноте и в конце концов спросил.

\- Тут есть свет или что-то в этом роде?

Охранник кивнул и кликнул небольшой выключатель в верхнем углу. Тусклая лампочка не давала много света, но позволила разглядеть тело лежащее на полу, с крепко связанными за спиной руками.

Несбитт непроизвольно скорчился видя, что они сделали с Кейси. Они срезали с него всю одежду, которая клочьями валялась в разных углах этого крохотного пространства. Теперь ничего не скрывало многочисленные шрамы, порезы, ушибы на бледной коже. Засохшая кровь тонкой коркой покрывала почти все тело, голову, лицо. На бедре виднелся глубокий порез. Зачем они пырнули его ножом в ногу, оставалось для Несбитта загадкой, может этим они пытались исключить возможность побега. Но судя по всем остальным травмам, Кейси вряд ли мог вообще двинуться.

Несбитт опустился на корточки. Он внимательно разглядывал лицо, пытаясь понять был ли пожарник без сознания или притворялся, чтобы его не трогали, хотя вряд ли это кого-то остановило бы. Слабый свист воздуха из разбитых окровавленных губ говорил о том, что он был еще жив. Неожиданно сильный кашель стал сотрясать все тело, не открывая глаз Кейси начал выплевывать скопившуюся во рту кровь. Взгляд Несбитта опустился ниже, очевидно они сломали ему несколько ребер и возможно одно из них проткнуло легкое. Дни Кейси были сочтены, вопрос был лишь в том, когда он умрет - сейчас или после нескольких дней мучений.

Несбитт осторожно тронул его за плечо, не особенно надеясь на реакцию, но к его удивлению Кейси открыл глаза, точнее один глаз, так как левый был настолько опухшим и заплывшим, что больше не открывался. Не смотря на свое состояние, он явно узнал его, но в это раз уже не пытался двинуться или поменять положение, а может он просто не мог это больше сделать.

\- Как ты мог? - осознавая свою беспомощность в этой ситуации, Несбитт не смог скрыть своего возмущения глупостью, которую совершил Кейси, - Ты же видел с кем имел дело? Ты ведь не дурак, а решил связаться полицией.

Кейси моргнул в ответ и попытался вздохнуть поглубже, но разбитый нос, заполненный кровью уже давно не пропускал через себя воздух и он вновь закашлялся поперхнувшись собственной кровью. От боли он еще сильнее свернулся в себя и зажмурил глаза.

Несбитт негодующе покачал головой, очевидно Кейси сейчас было не до его нотаций.

\- Хочешь помогу тебе закончить это все быстрее? - еле слышно спросил он.

Кейси тут же резко снова открыл глаза и посмотрел на него, и Несбитт мог поклясться, что увидел там надежду.

\- Значит всё так плохо, - подитожил он свои предположения, - Ладно, я поговорю с ними, ты им всё равно больше не нужен, они поняли, что ты ничего не скажешь, так зачем оставлять тебя в живых.

После этих слов Кейси облегченно выдохнул, возможно он надеялся, что Несбитт сделает это сам и прямо сейчас.

\- Нет, друг мой, я не могу. Не думай, что мне не жаль, что втянул тебя в это, плюс потерял одну из своих лучших танцовщиц. Так что тебе придется подождать их решения и если они скажут, что ты еще не расплатился, то тебе придется потерпеть.

Несбитт старался игнорировать собственные эмоции, когда увидел, как одинокая слеза стала прокладывать дорогу через засохшую кровь на побитом лице.

\- Я знаю, друг мой, тебе тоже ее жаль, но ты сам виноват, ты дал ей надежду, нет ничего хуже надежды. А ложная надежда хуже вдвойне, именно поэтому я говорю тебе правду - тебе придется подождать.

Кейси снова закашлялся и вновь поперхнулся собственной кровью.

\- Но может судьба смилуется над тобой, судя по всему осталось тебе недолго.

Кейси продолжал кашлять и стонать, Несбитт представлял, насколько это было больно, учитывая его многочисленные повреждения по всему телу.

\- Ладно, у меня еще дела, просто хотел сказать тебе, что мне жаль, что так вышло, - Несбитт поднялся, еще раз посмотрел на Кейси, понимая, что тот не услышал его последние слова, но это уже не имело значения, и вышел из кладовки. Он слышал, как охранник запер дверь и потушил свет, погружая его бывшего соратника в кромешную темноту, но не стал оглядываться, ему нужно было поскорее забыть эту историю и двигаться дальше, и не мешало бы найти новых подрядчиков для строительства, теперь, когда Кейси уже не было.

cCc

Несбитт привычным движением провернул ключ в замке своей квартиры и уже собирался заходить внутрь, как кто-то огрел его чем-то твердым по голове. Он выронил ключи и схватился за голову, пытаясь понять, что произошло, и тут же следом получил удар по спине все тем же предметом, он потерял равновесие и упал прямо на пороге. Голова кружилась, он открыл глаза и увидел, как какой-то мужчина схватив его за руки заволок в квартиру и закрыл дверь.

\- Кто ты черт тебя побери?! - раздраженно закричал Несбитт, все еще лежа на полу и держась за голову, сейчас он мог разглядеть деревянную биту в руках нападавшего, но его многолетний опыт общения с настоящими гангстерами подсказывал, что ему не стоит опасаться этого человека. Было видно, что тот нервничал больше него из-за происходящего.

\- Я твоя смерть, если ты мне не дашь, то зачем я пришел! - почти прорычал темноволосый мужчина.

\- Дорогой, это 21 век, никто не хранит бабло дома, так что должен разочаровать...

\- Я не за деньгами пришел! - прервал его незнакомец, - Где он?!

\- Где кто? - недоуменно спросил Несбитт

\- Где Кейси?! И не прикидывайся идиотом, что не знаешь!

Несбитт не смог сдержать смешок.

\- Ты думаешь, я сказал бы тебе, если бы знал? Поверь, что бы ты со мной не сделал, не пойдет ни в какое сравнение с тем, что сделают они.

Это откровение явно заставило незнакомца задуматься, он опустил руку с битой и вновь посмотрев на Несбитта отчаянно произнес.

\- Мне надо его найти.

\- Они скоро выкинут труп, вот и найдешь, - не видя больше угрозы в этом человеке, Несбитт спокойно поднялся и отряхнул свой костюм.

\- Он еще жив?

\- Был, когда я его видел последний раз, но осталось ему явно недолго.

\- Ты же сказал, что не видел его.

\- Нет, я сказал, что не знаю, где он сейчас, но я видел его пару дней назад.

\- Тогда скажи, где он был?

\- Там где он был, его больше нет.

\- И тебе плевать, что его убьют?!

\- А почему нет? Он сам виноват, не надо было связываться с полицией, - Несбитт слегка прищурился, понимая кем был его незнакомец, - А ты часом не тот самый Северайд? Он говорил о тебе, что вы живете в одной квартире, вы часом не педики? А то Мэтт так и не воспользовался моим предложением взять домой одну из девочек.

Неожиданно Северайд не выдержал и отбросив биту, резко схватил Несбитта за горло и прошипел:

\- Клянусь, если ты сейчас же не скажешь, как мне его найти, я убью тебя!

\- Давай, - еле выдавил из себя Несбитт насколько мог спокойно и это возымело эффект на этого импульсивного отчаянного идиота и он отпустил его, но по прежнему стоял рядом.

\- Зачем ты пришел ко мне? Для поисков есть полиция.

\- Они идиоты и им плевать на Кейси, единственное, что они хотят это арестовать этих ублюдков.

\- Это их работа, - Потирая шею Несбитт прошел на кухню, - Хочешь выпить?

\- Как ты можешь быть так спокоен?! Ты не боишься, что они когда-нибудь сделают это с тобой?

\- Боюсь, только идиот не боится русских с пушкой, но они хорошо платят и я надеюсь уйти на покой через какое-то время.

Сейчас была очередь Северайда усмехнуться.

\- И ты в это веришь?

Несбитт пожал плечами, признавая правоту своего оппонента.

\- Ты же знаешь, что он хороший человек, он не должен кончить вот так!

\- Мы не выбираем как нам рождаться и не выбираем, как нам умереть. Кстати у Кейси есть выбор, я договорился и думаю он воспользуется предложением.

\- Каким предложением?

\- Они готовы позволить ему умереть раньше, до того, как он забудет свое имя от боли.

Северайд стоял и не верил своим ушам, воображение рисовало страшные картины.

\- Что ты сделал ему? - неожиданно спросил Несбитт.

\- Что? - Северайд непонимающе смотрел на человека перед собой.

\- Ты что-то сделал, не очень хорошее и теперь ты даже не сможешь извиниться.

\- Как ты понял это?

\- Такой виноватый вид, может означать лишь одно, - дав паузу он добавил, - а еще я слышал твое последнее сообщение у него на автоответчике.

Северайд резко поднял на него глаза.

\- Мне жаль, но поверь ссора с тобой сейчас наименьшая из его проблем.

\- Ты не поможешь мне?

\- Я бы помог, но как я и говорил, это равносильно выброситься из окна.

\- Тогда я не буду тратить на тебя время и найду других.

\- Ты не найдешь, та женщина у него в квартире хотела помочь и ты видел что с ней стало.

\- И что ты предлагаешь?! Бросить его там и ждать пока его труп всплывет в Мичиганском озере?

\- Что-то типо того.

\- Спасибо за совет, - с иронией произнес Северайд, - Но мы не сдаем своих без боя!

\- Если тебе станет легче от этого, он готов был сдать тебя.

\- Что значит сдать меня?

\- Это значит, если ты знаешь, что твой друг работает под прикрытием, не надо названивать ему по сто раз.

\- Я не знал, что он работал под прикрытием!

\- Странно... Значит ты не так близок, как я думал...

\- Нет, - быстро начал оправдываться Северайд, - просто последнее время у нас были разногласия.

\- Если бы он был твоим другом, то ты бы знал, где он, несмотря на любые разногласия. Так что теперь я согласен с ним, что он решил пожертвовать тобой, вместо нее.

\- Что ты несешь, чёрт возьми?!

\- Представь ты хочешь узнать у меня правду о том, где сейчас находиться Мэтт? Это должно быть несложно, судя по тому, как ты напал на меня, но представь, что ты пойдешь на все. И вот ты стоишь передо мной после того, как переломах почти каждую кость в моем теле, а я все еще молчу. Что ты сделаешь?

Северайд молчал, представляя, что означали слова Несбитта.

\- Правильно, ты начнешь шантажировать, что сделаешь тоже самое с родными людьми. Ему пришлось выбирать между двумя из тех, кто неустанно трезвонил на его телефон.

Северайд обреченно опустил голову, понимая между кем и кем Кейси пришлось выбирать.

\- Но он крепкий орешек и долго держался, делая вид, что вы ему безразличны и он никого не выберет, но русские умеют найти подход, так что... - Несбитт не договорил, он сам не мог понять зачем он добивал и без того убитого чувством вины человека перед собой, но он считал несправедливым, что друзья Кейси обращались с ним не многим лучше, чем отъявленные бандиты, - Хотя раз ты здесь здоровый и невредимый, значит они просто пытались таким образом выудить из него информацию, а может просто сломать.

Северайд продолжал молчать, не смея оторвать взгляд от пола.

\- Ну, раз тебе больше нечего мне сказать, тогда убирайся, я бы хотел отдохнуть.

Северайд вновь посмотрел на него.

\- Пожалуйста, помоги найти его, - взмолился он в очередной раз.

Несбитт глубоко вздохнул и подошел к Северайду настолько близко, чтобы произнести свои слова шепотом.

\- Я работал пожарным семь лет, я знаю, когда уже нет смысла тащить тело наружу. Так вот поверь, Кейси уже нет, даже, если он был жив пару дней назад. Если он не умер от потери крови, то вполне мог отдать концы от сломанного ребра в легком или от внутреннего кровотечения. Так что лучше пойди к богу в которого веришь и помолись, чтобы ему позволили уйти быстрее и не страдать.

Несбитт стал свидетелем, как глаза пожарного налились слезами, но он не стал успокаивать его, тому стоило подумать над своими ошибками раньше, когда его друг был еще жив.

cCc

В этот раз Несбитт чувствовал себя в этом ресторане особенно неуютно, первый раз за все время работы он зашел туда не как в место, которое сулило ему большие деньги и возможности, а как пространство пропитанное страхом и жестокостью.

Как и прошлый раз слегка засомневавшись охранник всё же открыл ему дверь и зажег свет.

Несбитт не смог сдержать еле слышный возглас, увидев в этот раз Кейси. Прошлый раз пожарник старался не двигаться, лежал практически как мертвый, лишь кашель выдавал то, что он был все еще жив. А сейчас его трясло и он крепко стиснув зубы выл, пытаясь устроиться на боку каким-то неимоверным образом, что скорее всего означало его безуспешные попытки ослабить боль за счёт смены положения.

\- Что с ним? - Несбитт непроизвольно задал этот вопрос, даже не задумываясь, что его беспокойство может вызвать подозрения.

\- С ним? - уточнил охранник кивнув в сторону Кейси, словно рядом с ними был еще кто-то, - Роман заходил вчера.

\- И? - Несбитт продолжал требовательно смотреть на охранника.

\- Ну и вот, - охранник подошел к жертве и отодвинул край грязной тряпки, которой была накрыто его спина.

В этот раз Несбитт резко отпрыгнул на шаг назад, словно его ошпарили. Но не мог оторвать взгляд от спины несчастного пожарника покрытой волдырями.

\- Он предупреждал его, но этот парень какой-то тупой, - охранник не скрывал своего негодования, крики этого человека все еще стояли у него в ушах, хорошо, что было поздно иначе посетители точно услышали бы его.

Несбитт стоял и продолжал разглядывать спину покрытую жуткими красными волдырями, за годы работы пожарником, он так и не привык к виду кожи искалеченной ожогами. Но помимо отвращения, которое он непроизвольно стал испытывать к людям способным на такое, он стал злиться. Вчера он заехал к Роману и предложил убить Кейси, аргументируя тем, что он им больше не нужен. Очевидно, что Роман догадался о его мотивах и решил вот так показать ему, что на самом деле стоила его просьба. Несбитт невольно выругался, он не позволит этим чертовых иммигрантам так поступать с теми, без кого они были на этой земле ни кем! Без него, который помогал им, пусть и не бесплатно, без таких как Кейси, которые всё равно вытащили бы их жалкую задницу и оказали бы такой уровень высококвалифицированной помощи, который им и не снился, без простых американцев, готовых тратить свои кровно заработанные деньги на их красивых женщин. Да, женщины у них действительно были красотками, этого у них не отнять. Но Несбитт вновь вернулся к проблеме лежащей сейчас перед ним. Это был вызов, возможно Роман считал и его причастным к тому, что Кейси оказался стукачем, но черт, он же именно поэтому сдал его!

Несбитт остановил поток своих мыслей пытаясь трезво оценить ситуацию, что было непросто сделать, когда Кейси никак не мог замолчать и дать ему спокойно подумать. Он провел рукой по своей щетине, осознание происходящего кинуло его в холодный пот. Роман больше не доверял ему и это было большой проблемой. Несбитт понимал, что он еще жив лишь потому, что Роман захотел бы спокойно перевести дела на своих ребят прежде чем убрать его. Чёрт побери тебя, Кейси!

Несбитт посмотрел на часы, половина пятого вечера, вторник, это был день, когда они ходили всей компанией в баню.

\- Мне нужно забрать его в другое место.

В этот раз охранник сильно нахмурился, складки на лбу говорили о редком для него процессе мышления.

\- Если хочешь позвони ему, но он просил не беспокоить, так что думаю телефон будет выключен

\- Ладно, - наконец с выдохом произнес он, - я сам устал слышать это постоянно. Давайте помогу вам погрузить его.

\- Отлично, дай команду, чтобы мне открыли задние ворота, я подгоню машину поближе.

Несбитт не знал за какую часть ухватиться, чтобы руки не соскальзывает от крови покрывавшей тело Кейси. В результате видя, как он морщился и чертыхался, охранник недолго думая взвалил тело пожарника на себя. Они оба вздрогнули от отчаянного крика, когда сломанные ребра соприкоснулись с крепким плечом охранника, но затем наступила полная тишина.

\- Черт, наконец, если бы я знал, что это заставит его замолчать, то сделал бы давно.

Несбитт кивнул, обходя этого здоровяка, чтобы открыть дверь и придержать ее для него, а затем кнопкой открыл багажник. Он понимал, что отсутсвие криков не предвещало ничего хорошо, и Кейси мог не просто потерять сознание от боли, а умереть, но сейчас не время было показывать свое волнение. Он поблагодарил охранника, стараясь не думать, что с ним сделает Роман, узнав, как легко он его провел.

\- Все, давай, спасибо! Еще увидимся, - Несбитт вежливо улыбнулся махнув рукой на прощание и быстро сел за руль, чтобы уехать отсюда, как можно быстрее. У него было совсем немного времени.

Он не стал везти Кейси в больницу, это было бы слишком заметно, поэтому он подъехал к пожарной части и выгрузил тело на тротуар, благо вокруг никого не было. Здесь его точно очень скоро обнаружат и больше он не будет его проблемой. Но прежде чем уехать Несбитт нагнулся и проверил пульс. Сейчас стоя рядом с местом, похожим на то, где он провел семь лет своей жизни и вспоминая, как часто ему приходилось вот так проверять пульс людей, прежде чем тащить их из горящих помещений. Иногда он ловил себя на мысли, что вовсе не хотел обнаружить там пульс, ведь это настолько облегчало его жизнь, можно было просто выйти из здания, и сказать заветную фразу - "Все чисто," а не волочить безжизненное тело задыхаясь и проклиная все на свете.

Но сейчас он протянул руку к окровавленной шее с надеждой. С надеждой на то, что его действия не лишили этого человека жизни. Несбитт мог поклясться, что у Кейси не было таких мыслей, когда он сам проверял есть ли жизнь у тех, кому ему еще предстояло спасти.

\- Прости, друг, - еле слышно произнес он, после того, как выдохнул с облегчением оттого что каким то чудом, Кейси был еще жив.

Несбитт тяжело поднялся и вернулся в машину. Он не стал забивать адрес места, куда собирался сейчас поехать. В этом был смысл - об этом месте не знал никто, иногда он сам старался забыть про его существование, чтобы ему легче было лгать. Но он был вовсе не дураком, он знал, что рано или поздно все могло закончиться именно так, поэтому деньги, запасные документы и план исчезновения был готов еще много лет назад. Он потратил на это свои первые большие заработанные на грязных делах деньги.

Несбитт направил свою машину прочь из города. У него еще было несколько часов, пока Роман поймет, что произошло, этого хватит, чтобы скрыться. А о Кейси пусть теперь позаботиться те, кто считал его своим другом, потому что он сам сделал для него больше чем достаточно.

* * *

 _Если есть желание прочитать продолжение, пишите. У меня есть несколько идей, но к сожалению пока нет достаточно времени для воплощения. Всем удачи! :)_


End file.
